Muse
by THEuncommonONE
Summary: When Moxie Ross is being moved to La Push from Cleveland,Ohio because her mother has fallen in love. She has to find herself in this new place she has to call home. While doing so, she stumbles upon a love she thought she was unable to have.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own anything of Twilight, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.  
**

**Bare with me here, this is my very first fanfiction story, so please if it's not that great I'm sorry.  
**

* * *

"Mom…" I said tiredly. We were on our way to La Push Washington where my mother's boyfriend lived. She was moving in with him and I was too. I never been anywhere away from Cleveland, Ohio and it was too unsettling for my taste.

"Yes honey?" She said keeping her eyes trained on the long road ahead.

"Are you sure about this?" I said lazily raising my sunglasses up to the bridge of my nose.

She sighed. "Yes honey, for the last time, I am a hundred percent sure I want to move in with Tanner."

"But..." She raised her hand for me to stop. I did. It was only two months that her and Tanner were together in Ohio. Tanner is a lawyer and he had a business trip in Cleveland and that's where he met my mother. Now she was moving all the way to Washington to move in with him and start a "serious, committing" relationship with him.

I placed my feet on top of the dashboard and sunk deeper into my seat. I slowly fell asleep under the grilling sun. I awoke by horrid shakes throughout my body. I gasp, clutching my chest. I then realize my mother was causing the horrid shakes.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I yell, indicating her to stop shaking me. I look out the window and discover there is need for me to where my sunglasses anymore. I take them off to see a clearer view of black and purple clouds, more than I've ever seen in Cleveland at once. "Where are we?" I ask.

"We're are in La Push, Washington!" She says enthusiastically.

I look ahead to see a medium sized house in front of us, and Tanner beaming at the porch. "This is La Push?" I ask un-enthusiastically.

"Oh Moxie, it's not that bad!" She nudges me with a huge grin on her face. She gets out of the car and runs into the arms of Tanner. I roll my eyes.

I grab my suitcases and walk to the porch where my mother and Tanner are making out.

"Oh Moxie," Tanner pulls away grinning. I resist rolling my eyes. "Your room is upstairs, last bedroom to the right." He goes back to making out with my mother. Once I'm through the door I roll my eyes.

I find my way to the upstairs and open the door to my new bedroom. Everything inside the room is just like my room used to look like in Cleveland. My bed with the black frame is on the far right corner; my desk is across my bed, waiting for my Mac laptop to be set on. There is no dresser; all my clothes are waiting to be put in my new closet. The only objects missing are my personal touches, my pictures are not scattered on the walls and my paintings are not hanging just yet. I then notice beside the desk is a brand new canvas! I squeal, maybe Tanner is not so bad after all!

I hurry to unpack, to start painting on my new canvas. I place my Mac, Ipod, and Android on my desk and hurry to hang all my paintings on the wall and leave my pictures on the nightstand beside my bed. I take my paint out and set them beside my canvas and bring out my sketchbook. Just as I'm about to make a sketch of a new La Push weather inspired drawing I hear my mother.

"Moxie!"

I sigh, and then run down the stairs. "Yes mom?" I walk into the kitchen.

"Get your bathing suit on, we're going to the beach!"

I roll my eyes. I really was looking forward to sketching but as usual something was getting in the way. "Fine." I said walking back to my room. I threw my bathing suit on with my flip-flops. I threw a red beach towel, my sketchbook, Ipod, and Android in my messenger bag. I walked down the stairs to find my mother in her bikini.

"Ready?" She says enthusiastically.

"Yeah whatever."

"Tanner says the beach is not that far, so we can walk."

After about ten minutes we arrive at the beach. It's in the middle of August and my mother wants to go the beach! Luckily I'm wearing cargo pants and plain black v-neck, instead of just my bathing suit. Once my mother claims our spot on the almost empty beach, I lay my red beach towel on the sand. I plop myself on it digging my sketchbook, and Ipod out of my bag.

"No." My mother says as she sees my Ipod. "You can bring your sketchbook out but you are not blocking me out with that Ipod."

I roll my eyes and put my Ipod back in my bag. I look out to the waves; they're crashing violently on the rocks. The scenery is magnificent. I feel compelled to start sketching it, I become so engrossed in my sketch, when my mother starts speaking I jump.

"They're cute aren't they?" She says.

I look at her confused and then I hear a masculine scream in delight. I look into the water to see a husky male plummet into the violent waves. I become scared for the male, seeing as he hasn't come up from water in just a few seconds. As the grilling minute goes by a head pops up and I finally let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Where the hell are they coming from?"

"There," my mother points at one of the high mountain cliff and I gasp. Three masculine boys were readying to jump off the cliff and into the water.

"How are they not getting hurt?"

She shrugs and chuckles at my wonder. She then gets up and heads to the beach. When she notices that I haven't gotten up myself she looks back. "Are you going to come into the water at all today?"

"I wasn't really planning on it but okay." I shrug, getting up and shaking off my cargo pants, and pulling my v-neck over my head. "Race you like all times?" I challenge.

"You're on!" My mother takes of sprinting.

I sprint after her. "Not fair!"

We then jump into the waves. The ice cold, freezing waves take us under and once we're above the water we laugh in delight. Then we hear another masculine scream in delight and hear a thud in the water.

"I won," my mother says with a gloating smile.

"'Cause you cheated!"

She gasps, "I would never!" I roll my eyes and laugh.

Once our legs began to tire, we went back to our towels. She continued her reading and I continued my sketch. While doing so, we hear a group of boys emerging from the water, making a bunch of noise. After awhile my mother becomes irritated by their noise and she jumps up, collecting her belongings.

"I'm going back to the house," she announces. "Call me if you need anything." I nod and she sets back to the house.

I go back to engrossing myself into my sketch. Adding details, making the picture look more alive and realistic. Looking up at my inspiration every so often and adding more and more details, then suddenly I began to realize something or someone is watching me. I look around to see the rowdy boys had stopped making their loud noise and were heading over my direction.

They are all dark haired, ripped, and russet skinned. No doubt they are from the reservation. Would they be coming over here to shoo me off? If they were I would no doubt become infuriated. Just because they're men and ripped doesn't mean they own the beach. They come closer and closer and I become more and more infuriated.

Once they're in earshot, I yell, "Don't you dare come over here and start shit!"

"No," the tall, twenty-ish boy said. "We're not going to start any problems," He sits down and holds out his hand. "I'm Jacob." I shake his hand confused. "This is Quil, Embry, and Seth." I look up at all the boys. One in particular caught my eye, as soon as our eyes met, his face turned from neutral to, awestruck, love, and then adoration. Like I, a co-co brunette, hazel eyed, fair skinned girl would catch his warm chocolate eyes.

"I'm Seth," he said stepping forward trance-like. As soon as he was stepped closer I felt as if nothing in this world mattered but him, I felt the urge to come running in his arms and bury myself into his muscular chest. What the hell was going on with my brain!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own anything of Twilight, the amazing Stephenie Meyer doe**s.

**Okay, so I've had a little bit writer's block lately, so I'm sorry I have published this chapter a little late.**

* * *

After I had gotten home, I couldn't sleep. All I was able to do was lye in bed and just think about Seth. Even though I barely met him I couldn't keep my mind off him. There was something about him that made me want to be with him. I was never the type of girl to really go all "boy crazy" on some random guy, but this guy, he's different.

"Sweetheart!" My mother says shaking me from my dreamless sleep.

I groan and flip to my other side. I had just fallen asleep two hours ago and I wasn't in the mood to wake up any time soon.

"Sweetheart, it's time for you to get ready for school."

I jump up from my bed. "What! Oh my gosh, I completely forgot!" I rush to my closet to search for something to wear. My mom leaves laughing. I look out the window to find it rainy and hovering with clouds. I decide on my plain black sweater, with my blue skinny jeans, and my Ugg boots. I rush to bathroom, brush my teeth, comb my hair hurriedly, and put my co-co brunette hair in quick messy bun. I throw all my necessities for class, along with my sketchbook, Ipod, and Android in my messenger bag.

I rush down the stairs to a half bagel and coffee already made. I eat it quickly and scarf down my coffee. "Thanks mom!" I say as I head out the door. I then run back in. "Where's the school?"

My mom laughs, "I'll drive you."

Turns out La Push High School was only ten minutes from my house. Hands full of rez kids were scattered in the front of the school. I wasn't nervous at first but now nerves are coming down hard now. "Bye mom." I lean over and give her quick peck on the cheek and step out to the front of the school. I wave goodbye and scan through the buildings to find where the office was. Finally I finding a building labeled "Administration".

I made it all through my morning classes with a breeze, I only got lost twice but after awhile I found my classes easily. Now it was lunch, I hadn't bothered making friends, because I wasn't really interested in doing so, all I could really think of is whether Seth goes here or not. I would occasionally look around for him but then mentally slap myself for doing so.

At my old school I only had two friends, David and Josh, they're twins and my best friends. We knew each other since diapers. Leaving them was the most difficult thing I've done in my life. For the past days I've been trying to ignore everything back home, but now being here alone makes me miss them so much, I can't help think about back home. I pull my Android out and call them, just to hear their silliness.

"Yello, Josh here, right now I am not able to reach my phone!"

"'Cause he's skating with his two best friends in the whole wide world!" David and I chime in.

"Yeah, so leave your name and number,"

"And he'll call back when gets to it!" David and I chime in again.

"So deuces!" We yell.

I laugh. It took us a whole day to rehearse our timing to record that voicemail. Every time someone left a voicemail they told Josh we had almost busted they're eardrums. We always got a kick out of it. I dialed David's number.

After two rings, "Hello!" Josh said.

"Josh? Why do you have David's phone?"

"Oh," he pauses. "Well I guess I grabbed his phone, oh well! So Moxie how are you? We miss you so much! Are you liking your new school! Have you replaced us already with less attractive twins!"

I laughed. "I could never replace you knuckleheads. I miss you guys so much too. And right at the moment I miss you guys so much that I'm not enjoying my new school! So I'm just peachy!" I said with sarcasm.

"Aw, little Ms. Moxie misses us, David."

"What?" I hear David say. "Is that my phone!"

"No!" He laughs nervously.

"What the hell, that's my phone!" I hear scuffling and then I laugh. After a minute I hear the scuffling stop. "Hi Moxie!" I hear him panting.

"Hey I was talking to her!" Josh yelled.

"Yeah well now I am!" He says to Josh. "So hey Moxie, what ya doing?"

"Nothing, just sitting at lunch, bored out of my mind! What time is it over there?"

"Three."

"Lucky, you guys are already out!"

"Guess what!" Josh screamed.

"What?"

"WE'RE COMING TO LA PUSH IN TWO WEEKS!" They both screamed, making my ears hurt.

"Oh my God, I can't wait!"

"Our dad said he's going to Portland for a business meeting, and he said we could come along with him." David explained.

"And we're being pulled out of school for two weeks!"

"Okay Josh, calm down no need to scream!" David said.

"Well guys, I have to eat my lunch."

"Okay," David said.

"Talk to you later, bye." I hung up and looked up to a tall Seth Clearwater, smirking. "Hi," I said looking at him in shock.

"Hey," he said without his smile falling. "I don't know you were going here."

"Well where else would I go?" I joke.

"I don't know, Forks High."

"Nah, I'm alright with going to school close to my house."

"So you live on the rez?"

"Well my mother moved us here from Cleveland Ohio to move in with her boyfriend who lives on the rez."

"He is?"

"Tanner, he's a lawyer."

"Oh him, he's the lawyer who's always on business trips.

I nodded. "That's him."

"So what did you used to do in Cleveland?"

"Uh, nothing exotic, it was just an average teenage life. Going to school, working, studying, skateboarding, hanging out with friends, and staying home sketching in my free time." I shrug. My life wasn't that interesting, only occasionally Josh, David, and I would go to the drag races, the bowling alley, or the lake. One year on spring break, we went down to Sandusky to go to Cedar Point and to the beach.

"Sketch?"

"Sketching, like still life, realism, and such."

"So you're an artist?" He smiles.

"Yes, in a way." I smile shyly.

"Anything else you like to do other than drawing?"

"Well I write but I'm not very engrossed in it as I am with drawing. I love listening to music, and I like doing things that give me an adrenaline rush." I shrug.

"Really," his eyebrows arch when he hears adrenaline rush. "Well then cliff diving would be fun for you. You want to go this weekend?"

I bite my lip and start to contemplate whether I'd go or not. I would go because Seth asked me and is going but seeing as I was so scared for that man who jumped off yesterday. It makes me a little skeptical.

But then my mouth ignores my brain, "Sure!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own anything of Twilight, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Hopefully you like this chapter, please give me your input.  
**

* * *

I went home with a grin that surfaced since lunch. When I walked into my kitchen my mother and Tanner were at the island, drinking lemonade and happily chatting away. When they saw me they stopped chatting.

"Someone's happy!" my mother said. "Did you make new friends?"

"In a way," I shrugged.

"She met a boy," Tanner chuckled.

"Did not!" I gasped. Acting is if it offended me even though he was right but I didn't just meet him.

"Well then what's making you all chipper?" Tanner chuckled again.

I shrugged, acting nonchalant. "Well maybe because Josh and David are coming in two weeks!" My grin widened. It was the truth but only part of it.

"That's great!" My mother clapped happily.

"I know, and Jeff is letting them come with him on a business trip to see me for two weeks!"

"Whose David and Josh?" Tanner finally said confused.

"They're her twin best friends," my mom informed him.

"Oh. Well I'm going to head to my office." Tanner announced and pecked my mother on the forehead.

Once he was gone, my mother suddenly started interrogating.

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?" I asked nonchalantly.

"So you're going to be like that today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I shrugged and headed to my room.

I woke up to a screeching noise, and looked at a alarm clock I didn't know I had. I looked down at my lap, I was wrapped in my blanket with my Mac on my lap, and the screen is now pitch black. I must've fallen asleep writing. I laughed at myself.

I walked slowly to my closet, to pull out another pair of skinny jeans and red turtleneck sweater, and pulled a black beanie. I showered, dried my hair, curled it, put on the beanie, and then put on my studded combat boots.

"Honey," my mom said opening the door.

"Yeah mom?"

"You forgot to where your contacts yesterday. Didn't you have trouble seeing?"

I did but it wasn't a big deal, I really never want to wear them but when I don't my mother always says something. "Yeah mom, I know, but today I'm going to wear my glasses." I say as I reluctantly put on my prescribed Ray Bans Wayfarers. They were in style but I still didn't like wearing glasses.

"Okay honey." She said leaving.

I walked back downstairs into the kitchen. My mother and Tanner went out and I was left to an empty house. I pulled out a bowl of cereal. I ate it quickly and grabbed my messenger bag.

I shoved my books further into my locker to make room for my messenger bag. I pulled my Android out of my bag and locked over it to see two text messages. I open them, the first ones from David.

_Kill me now! Josh in driving me insane! He screaming his head off saying "WE'RE GOING TO SEE MOXIE IN TWO WEEKS!"_

I laugh and open the next text from Josh.

_I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU! Should I bring my skateboard! Is it even allowed on the plane? O_o_

I laugh and text back.

**_Yes Josh they are allowed on the plane. Now stop screaming your head off you're going to drive our genius insane! And I can't wait to see you too. Love ya._**

I laugh again and shake my head. Josh has always been the outrageous funny guy and David has always been the sensible brainy. It was astonishing that they were brothers, let alone twins.

"Hey," a grinning Seth Clearwater greets me.

"Hey," I smile.

"So I forgot to ask you something yesterday."

"And that is?" I arch my eyebrows.

"Your number. I forgot to ask you for it. I was going to ask you after school but I was pulled out of school early." He smiled.

"Where's your phone?"

He pulls out his phone and I hand him my Android. I type in my number and hand him his grinning.

"Well now that's that." He says smiling. "What class you have first?"

"Uh I have," I pull out my schedule from my pocket. "Biology."

His eyes light up. "So do I!"

"Really?" I arch my eyebrow. "I didn't see you yesterday."

"Well I came a little late yesterday."

"Oh." It seemed weird, he showed up to school late and left school early. It seemed to me there was more than just out of the blue but I just shook it off, who was I to wonder.

We walked into Biology, the teacher Mr. Sanders was busy putting up our assignment on the whiteboard, and the students were lounging around the labs either just sitting or socializing. When we walked we got a couple of stares but then they turned back to what they were doing. I was the new girl, so the stares weren't a surprise. I sat down in one of the middle labs and Seth sat beside me.

"So yesterday you asked me a bunch of questions, now it's my turn." I said taking my Biology book out.

"What do you want to know?"

Everything. "Uh, lets start with, what do you do in your free time?"

He was hesitant. "Hang out with my buds, play video games, go cliff diving, and I used to hang out with Bella and Jacob most of the time."

"Bella and Jacob?"

"Yeah. You met Jacob," I nodded. "Well Bella is his best friend. When Edward left Bella, Bella was around a lot, but now that Edward is back they hang out rarely."

"Oh," I nod. "So who are your buds?"

"Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Jared."

I nodded. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah a sister, Leah. Do you have any siblings?"

I feel a hole in my chest bite at me. I nod slowly, "I did."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, he's still alive. It's just we don't talk."

"Why?" His face shows concern and sadness.

I take a deep breath. I never told anyone who didn't already know. I never had told David and Josh because they already knew it. My mother completely ignored Logan existince but I hadn't. "Well my brother and I lost contact after he was put in prison."

"You could still contact him, right?"

"Yeah, I know that. I tried but every time I'm about to send a letter my mother takes it and won't let me send it. She forbids me to contact him." Tears wanted to escape but I forced them to stay. "So yeah I did have a brother."

I could remember word for word what he said. We were in the courtroom my mother didn't show up but I had with David and Josh as my support. The judge was giving the verdict on whether Logan was guilty or not. The thing was, he wasn't guilty. My father had planted drugs and the weapon on Logan. My father killed a man in a robbery. He panicked when he found out the cops had a lead so he planted all the evidence on Logan. They questioned all of us, asking where Logan was on the night of the robbery. My mother knew it was my father and she said Logan was for sure at the robbery and he killed the man, but he really didn't. Logan argued and pleaded the judge to believe him but the judge wouldn't have it. My father just stood back and laughed about the whole situation and my mother just protected my father's ass because he had leverage over her.

"_I love you, Moxie-bear," Logan whispered in my ear as he hugged me for the last time. I was wailing. He was only nineteen and he was being put away. "Write me everyday." He said as he was being pulled away from the cops._

_I started to go hysterical. "No! No your honor he didn't do it! It was our father! No!" The judge ignored me and Logan was pulled away. I collapsed to the ground and wailed. David and Josh pulled me carried me out of the courthouse. After that I didn't talk to my mother or my father for months. Then they got a divorce three months later. My mother moved us into a small rundown apartment. She slowly got my trust back, and then we became like we used to. _

One tear escaped as I relived the painful event. Only one, that's all I'll allow.

Seth gently wipes the one tear away. "I'm sorry, Moxie. I won't let anything hurt you again."

I didn't reply. They way he said sounded like he meant it. There is now way someone can promise something like that. I almost believe it too, until I realize my mom is already hurting me now. She won't let me contact Logan. That the only thing that hurts, not even Seth can prevent it from hurting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own anything of Twilight, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Sorry is it's boring or anything. I'd appreciate your input though!  
**

**And thank you to those how gave me good reviews, you guys are giving me the motivation to keep writing this fanfic!**

* * *

When I got home I was too exhausted from everything from school so I just went straight to my bedroom. I plopped on my bed and started staring at the ceiling.

"Hey honey," my mom said opening my door. "Do you know where our pictures at?"

"Yeah, they're in the box labeled office, remember you packed it."

"Oh, can you get them for me."

I roll my eyes and sigh. I walk into Tanner's office and got the box. I open the box and I don't see the pictures. I come across a stack of envelopes. They're addressed to me, dated years ago. I inspect them closer. They're all from Logan! I look back at the door to make sure my mother wasn't in sight. I take the envelopes and run quietly to my bedroom. I stuff them under my pillow and then run back to find the pictures. I find them and run downstairs.

"Here you go." I hand them to her and run back to my bedroom. I lock my door behind me and run to my bed.

I open the letter with the earliest date.

_Moxie, _

_I miss you so much! It's very uneasy here. I'm not going into detail on how horrible it is. It's paining on how much I miss you. I wish I could see you again. Is there anyway you could visit me? I know it may be a little too much to ask but I really want to see you. I love you so much. Just know that I will never stop loving you. Grow up to be a strong woman. Your name means nerve, live up to it. _

_Love you, _

_Logan_

The first letter was about two weeks after he was put in prison. The next was two weeks later.

_Moxie,_

_I'm taking that you not writing me back means you don't want to talk to me. Well I'm sorry. I really do love you I dream about the day I will see you again. Remember when you were about ten and I was sixteen? Well remember the day you asked me to teach you how to ride a skateboard? Well I do, it was one of the best days in my life. I've always wanted a brother, to teach him how to ride a skateboard and throw a spiral. But I didn't need a brother I had you. You were not what I expected you to be I thought you would grow up to be one of those drama queens but you turned out to be the complete opposite. That's what I love about you the most you're not like other girls. Stay that way. _

_Love you, _

_Logan_

Tears rolled down my cheek. I remember that day. It was my favorite memory, when he actually said he would. It was the best day in my life too. I miss him even more.

My Android vibrates on my desk. I walk to it and there is a text from Seth.

_Come to the beach now, I have to tell you something._

_**Ok, be over in fifteen minutes.**_

I throw my Android and the letters in my messenger bag, and run down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" My mom asks.

"I'm going out with a friend." I try to walk past.

"A boy-friend?"

"No mom, a friend."

"Okay, what time will you be home?"

"Late."

"Okay, just be home by twelve."

I walk past her and don't say one more word. I can't stand to see her face right now, so I don't even peck her on the check goodbye. I basically run from the house. I'm at the beach less then fifteen minutes. I scan the beach for Seth and see him on one of the rocks.

I slow my pace and walk over to him.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey," he looks up with concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" I lie taking a seat next to him.

Something on his face tells me he doesn't believe me but he doesn't question me. "I may have a solution for you."

"For what?"

"You can write your brother and send it from my house."

I'm in awe for about five seconds. "Really?"

He nods. "It's the least I can do." He says silently.

"You don't have to do anything."

"Yes I do. It hurts me to see you upset."

It does? I am silent for a minute or two then I leap into his arms and give him a big hug. "Thank you, thank you!"

He chuckles. "No problem."

I pull out a pen and a paper from my messenger bag. I then begin to write.

**_Dear Logan,_**

**_I am so very sorry I didn't reply to your letters. I didn't even know you sent them to me. Mom kept the letters from me! I just today found them in one of the boxes. Believe me I tried to send you letters but mom wouldn't let me. Since you left, mom and dad finally got a divorce three months after you were put away. Mom got in a relationship with this guy named Tanner, he's a lawyer and she moved us all the way to La Push, Washington to be with him. I promise I WILL find a way to visit you. It's beautiful in La Push, there is a beach close to the house I am forced to stay in. I wish you were here! Damn dad, I hate him with all my being. I am sending this letter from my friend Seth's house, so please address this letter to Seth Clearwater. And yes I do remember the day you taught me how to skateboard, it was the best day in my life too. I love you so much!_**

**_Love ya,_**

**_Moxie_**

I folded the paper and handed it to Seth. I pecked him on the check and hugged him again. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you." I thought I heard him say but I shook it off there was no way he said that. It was just my imagination.

"Do you mind hanging out for," I looked down at my Android, five thirty. "A few hours?"

"I don't mind," he gave me a warm smile.

"So what do you want to do?"

"We can go to the rez bonfire. Weren't you already going to go, it's traditional on the rez?"

"Well I guess I am now!" I grin.

He stood up and grabbed my hand and we started off to the trail. Maybe I'll be all right in La Push after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own anything of Twilight, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Input please!**

* * *

When we emerged the bonfire we saw what seemed to be the whole rez here all at once. Seth directed me to a group of guys and a few women. I recognized Jacob, Quil, and Embry.

"Guys, this is Moxie, Moxie this is my pack."

Pack? Must be rez term for group of friends. "Hi," I waved awkwardly.

"I'm Sam." I shook his hand.

"I'm Jared." I shook his hand.

"I'm Paul." I shook his hand.

Finally Jacob, Quil, and Embry got around. "Hey Moxie!" Jacob said. "How've you been?" Quil asks. "Are you in a better mood today?" Embry jokingly asks.

"Is this the girl you were talking about?" A woman with black hair stepped forward. On her right side of her face she had scars all the way down to her arms. She looked absolutely beautiful even with her scars.

Seth blushed, "Yeah," he said silently.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Emily." She stuck out her hand and I shook it. "Come with me to met the other women."

She introduced me to Kim, Leah, and Bella. Kim was a lighthearted woman, Bella was the awkward shy woman, and Leah was just plain bitter. She seemed angry at the whole world. She was muscled like the boys and it was weird. After a little while Kim, Emily, and Bella went off to get something to eat, and I was left with Leah.

"So you're the girl my brother's falling all over for," she said bitterly.

"Falling all over for?"

"Yes, he's already fallen for you,"

"Oh,"

She looks at me, and her eyes soften just for a moment. "Just don't hurt him! Or else you'll be hearing from me," she then gets up and walks off.

I just stood there in shock. I couldn't believe what she said. Seth had fallen for me! Me! I couldn't think of anything other than: it's impossible! Not only that we've only just met a few days ago.

"Hey you," Seth said grinning.

"Hey," he handed me a Sprite.

"What's wrong," I realize my face probably shows my shock.

"Nothing, just…never mind." I open my Sprite and sip it slowly.

"Never mind what?"

"Uh, your sister just said that you had…fallen for me." I looked at him. No response. "Is it true?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"Why?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you fall me? I mean look at me, I'm not well you know, pretty, or beautiful. I'm just a average."

His eyes widened. "You are not just average." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "You are the most pretty, and beautiful girl I've ever met. You're the only girl I notice."

"You can have any other girl you want." I whisper looking at the ground.

"But I don't want any other girl. I want you."

I look up. His eyes are the most memorizing I've ever seen. His skin is literally hotter than a human's should be. He's perfect, and I am far from perfect.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but I love you Moxie," he says softly.

I lean my head on his shoulder. "I think I love you too." I whisper. Once it came out I knew it was true. He's the only person I think about. Ever since I laid eyes on him, I loved him.

"Moxie?" I hear a voice that I really wish I didn't hear. I look over to see my mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. I thought you were out with a "friend", not a boy!"

I roll my eyes. "Does it really matter! I'm sixteen, I think I have a right to be out with a boy!"

"Come on you're going home!"

I hold Seth's hand. "No!"

"What?"

"No!"

"What do you mean no!"

"No, I am not going home with you!"

"You know what, I'm done! I'm done with your rebellious attitude, your lack of cooperation, and your resistance! I should've left you with your father in Cleveland! I want you out by tomorrow, pack your things, and get out! Go back to Cleveland! I'll happily buy you a ticket! Be your father's problem!"

My teeth gritted, "I will never live with my father! You know what he did to Logan!" Tears escaped.

"Well I don't care! Just be out of my house!" She stormed off.

I collapsed to the ground with unbearable amount of tears. Seth pulled me into hug and soon enough Seth's pack comes rushing over along with Emily, Kim, Leah, and Bella.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Her mother kicked her out."

"Honey," Emily leans down to pick me up. She hugs me and lets me cry on her shoulder. "You can stay with me and Sam." She whispers.

After the bonfire, Seth pulls me aside to walk me to Emily and Sam's house. He still held my hand. I sniffled and lean my head on his shoulder. He pulled me closer, making me warm.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything." I stop walking and he turns to face me. I lean in and give him a peck on the lips.

He smiles and pulls me in for another kiss. This kiss is better than my peck on the lips. Sparks fly and the world is spinning. It's only him and me. All my pain is nonexistent, nothing else matters but him. We finally pull away, and I am grinning like an idiot, but it doesn't matter because he is too.

"Moxie," he says after we start walking.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't freak out."

"Promise." Even though inside I was so freaking out. What was he going to tell me? Was it really as bad as it sounded? Or did he want to tell me something random? Everything and anything he could possibly tell me raced through me head. I just hope its not that bad.

"I'm…I'm a werewolf."

I stop walking. What the hell is he talking about!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own anything of Twilight, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Sorry for the late chapter, my laptop's power cord broke and my laptop went completely dead and stupid me didn't back up this file on my other computer. I still don't have a new power cord but I did get this file off my laptop before my other battery pack went dead. So here you go!  
**

* * *

I laugh but he doesn't join. I stop, "You're kidding right?"

"I wish."

"I suppose now you're going to tell me vampires are real too!" I laugh.

He doesn't reply.

I gasp. "They're real!"

"They're the reason we phase. There is a coven of them just in Forks."

"Do you have to wait for like the full moon or something to change?" I ask intrigued.

He laughs. "No, we can change anytime."

"That's why you call them your pack! That's why you're all ripped and hotter than a human's skin should be. That's why Leah is all muscled! It was right there in front of my face! Is Leah part of the "pack" too?"

He laughs at my rant. "Yes."

I gasp. "And is that why Emily has those scars on the right side of her face?"

His eyes saddened. "Yes. Sam lost his head and Emily was there at the wrong place at the wrong time, Sam never forgave himself for it. But it didn't matter to her, she's his imprint."

"Imprint?"

"It's when a shape-shifter involuntarily imprint on a person. Once they do they're the person the keeps them grounded, or on this earth. The shape-shifter will do anything for this person, if it's just to be a friend, protector, or lover."

"Have you imprinted yet?" I asked. I was scared to ask because I didn't want to loose him if he hadn't.

He smiles. "Yes."

My eyes widened. "Who?"

He chuckles. "You."

I'm baffled but in a way it explains everything. It explains why he looked at me the way he did at the beach, why I couldn't keep my mind off him, why he would care when I was hurt, why he would send my letter for Logan for me, and it explains how fast we'd fallen in love.

"Promise me one thing." I finally say.

"Sure."

"Don't get killed by that coven!" I hug him. "If anything happened to you I would die!"

"I promise."

Once we reached Sam and Emily's house almost the whole pack is there. We receive multiple stares when we come in hand in hand.

"Oh honey!" Emily comes and gives me a hug. "I am so sorry!"

"It's alright, but I'm going to need my stuff."

"We'll go get for you tomorrow." Seth assured me.

I nodded. "But I'm coming with you."

"Sure." He pulled me into an embrace.

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I assured myself everything would be okay but I knew it was too good to be true. I just lost my mother because I was angry. The only reason I snapped at her because she kept Logan's letters from me, even though I really had a reason to be angry it should have never went that far.

After Sam left with Seth and the whole pack, Emily made hot chocolate and curled up on the couch next to me. She handed me a mug filled with steaming hot chocolate. "Are you alright?"

I nodded blankly. "I think."

"Well you can stay here as long as you need."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

She smiles. "You're like family now and family helps each other out."

I let out a sarcastic laugh, "I never had a family like that."

"Well now you do." She smiles warmly.

"I hope so," I mutter to myself.

I wake up to the bright sun, and realize what today I have to do. I take out my cell phone and check for messages. I only received two and they're from Josh and David.

I read Josh's first.

_Hey Mo, your mom talked to our mom last night. You were kicked out? What's going on? Are you ok?_

I then open David's message.

_Moxie what is wrong? You're mom said she kicked you out, are you all right? Where are you staying, are you safe? Call me as soon as you get this. _

I sigh and dial his number.

"Moxie!" I hear both David and Josh's voice basically yell.

"Hey."

"Where are you!" Josh asks.

"Are you safe!" David asks.

"Yes I'm safe, I'm at a friends."

"Why did you get kicked out?" Josh asked first.

"Uh, I don't know, my mom just overreacted over something that wasn't a big deal."

"What happened?" David asks.

"I kind of lied to her, telling her I was going to be somewhere, but I wasn't there."

"Where were you?" They both asked concerned.

"I was at a bonfire with a friend."

"Well that's a stupid reason to be kicked out." Josh says breaking the tension.

"No that's not the only reason, she told me to go home, but I told her no. Then she said she was fed up with me, and she was going to send me back to my father."

"She wouldn't do that." David said slowly.

"The hell she wouldn't!" Josh yells. "Every time she couldn't control something or someone she threw them to the dogs! She did it to Logan! Now she's trying to do it to Mo!"

"Josh, she wouldn't send her to her dad."

"Keep telling yourself that!"

"She's her mother, mother's don't go out of their way to hurt their child."

"Oh really! They don't? Well why is Logan in jail instead of the real criminal!" David didn't respond so Josh continued. "Yeah that's what I thought!"

"I'm sorry guys, I have to go."

"Sorry Mo, I didn't mean to." Josh says.

"It's okay, all you said was true."

"Bye Moxie." Josh says and hangs up.

I hold my hand in my hands.

"Hey, ready to go?" Seth says he pecks me on the cheek.

"Yeah sure."

Seth brings along Quil, Embry, and Jacob and Jacob bring along Bella. Bella brings her truck to help load my stuff in the back. We wait until Tanner and my mother leave the house then we go up to the house and I unlock the door.

We pack everything of mine, my clothes, shoes, laptop, painting, books, pictures of Josh, David, Logan, and me, everything. We're done putting them into boxes just an hour before Tanner and my mom come home. As we're about to leave I stop myself in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Seth asks when he notices I stop.

"I have to leave a note."

"You don't have to," he begins.

"No, not telling her where I'm going, just telling her I know about the letters and that she can't hurt me anymore. Something I want to say before I leave."

I pull out a pen and paper out of the drawer.

_**I know you kept the letters Logan sent me. You can't hurt me anymore.**_

_**-Moxie**_

I set the key on top of it and walk out with Seth. With only one thing dead set on my mind, _she can't hurt me anymore._


End file.
